Death Hunt
by Feisar
Summary: Too many Convicts. 10 teams capuring and killing as many prisoners as possible. Run of the mill surely but what happens when Naruto's Son is thrown in there? What about SasuSaku Daughter? Itachi brother son in it as well O REVIEW!


**Death hunt **

The fifth hokage woke up next to a pile of papers. She sighed; too many convicts were coming in. And the genin and Chunin of konoha were too active. There just wasn't enough missions for every one. Tsunade, the fifth hokage, racked her brains for something to keep them all occupied. Surely there must be something that could shorten the amount of convicts and keep the ninjas engaged. The answer came to her in a stroke of inspiration; a Death hunt. Tsunade pulled a spare paper from her desk. On it she wrote;

DEATH HUNT!

RULES:

-Ten teams of four will be let out into the Forbidden Forest.

-Fifty inmates will be released into the forbidden forest.

-Each team will capture or kill as many inmates as possible.

-Time limit: 1 month

-There will be deaths of ninjas.

-Promotion?

Tsunade thought about the last point hard. Than she wrote

-Promotion: team who captures or kills the most amounts of inmates with most style and flair will be promoted.

Tsunade sat back, happy with her decision. Now, what teams should be entered?

**Outside the Hokage's office**

"What!? A Death hunt? What do you think team, should we enter?" asked a masked man with blond hair. He was followed by three young 13 year olds, each wearing the standard chunin edition clothes. On each one's face was plastered a completely different look. The first, taller and thinner then the other two, was Nobaku Hayate, of the Nobaku clan. His hair was black with white streaks. His mauve eyes showed such a determination that they could light a candle from seven paces. He facial features were handsome and delicate, but he had two scars under each eye, as mauve as his eyes, like a clowns markings. Each scar extended down to his nose level. He was a passive, pensive person only talking when needed and never laughing. But when he did talk, he was always critical, offensive and devilish. When he rarely laughed or smiled, the effect was dazzling; it lit up his features and made him look like a person you could trust with your life. Which, when thought about, made him even more menacing and dangerous. As a Nobaku, a clan that migrated to the hidden leaf under the order of the Raikage, he had the blood line limit of his forefathers; Ikazuchi Chakra (Thunder charka). He could change his charka (physical and elemental power) into thunder. Because of this bloodline, he thought himself on another level apart from his two comrades, who he despised.

The second member of the team was Uzumaki Shinju, descendant of the Famous Uzumaki Naruto. He had blond hair blue eyes, much like a miniature version of his grand father. He was cheerful, loud and a little obnoxious. He lived with his mother, wife of the late Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata. Because she had her own bloodline limit, she passed it on in her children and Shinju was trained in the art of Jyuuken and Byakugan (Gentle fist and White eye). When he activated this bloodline, his eyes became all blue. He was also the only one in his family to have mastered his father's supreme jutsu; the rasengan and the Taijutsu (body skills i.e fighting style) style; Dance of the Shinigami (Dance of the death reaper I think) created by his father Uzumaki Naruto.

But Uzumaki Shinju and Nobaku Hayate could not compete (well, maybe they could) against the third member of their group, Uchiha Misaki, the black haired beauty with viridian eyes and creamy complexion. She was the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura, both teammates of the late Uzumaki Naruto. She was a hard working, fast thinking ninja who inherited the Sharingan (Copy wheel eye) from her ancestors. Although it wasn't fully developed, it was a great asset to her. She was smart, funny and had mastered her Chakra molding to the max.

"Hn." Hayate was clearly unimpressed but nodded to his Jounin trainer.

"I am definitely in! Believe it!" hollered a enthusiastic Shinju.

"Sounds cool. I'm in" Said an impassive Misaki.

"Alright then, I'll just write it down here then! Team Kakashi Junior. Good, now lets get something to eat, I'm starving and no Shinju, no more ramen. I just get sick at the sight of that… Substance, known to you as food."

**Inside the Hokage's Office**

Tsunade, the fifth hokage heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said flatly. She was pretty pissed off; only six teams had signed up for her Death Hunt. Just four more…

"Good morning Tsunade, how's it?" said old man Kakashi. His once silver hair was now white.

"Oh, it's you Kakashi. I was hoping for the Ero-Sannin."

"Why?"

"Well, as you can see, I have organized a death hunt, but I still need four more teams before I can start it, and the convicts are getting pretty restless these days…"

"I guess Junior has already signed up eh?"

"Yep. His team really is outstanding. The three best chuunin I think I ever saw, beter then their parents as well."

"Haha! Are you meaning to say Junior is a better Trainer and Jounin then me?"

"Well He did co-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Ah, Tsunade-Sama, just the person I was hoping to meet…"

"Just who else would you expect in the Hokage's Office? They don't call it that for kicks you know…" mumbled Kakashi. The man who walked in was Nobaku Shiroi, Father of Hayate and head of the Nabaku clan. He was extremely well known for his superb hearing skills, and much less known for his visual impairment.

"Well Kakashi, that Nine tails boy has been walking around here with a little too much flair. I still don't kn-"

"Shiroi, cut to the chase, you and I both know you never came here to argue that Naruto's promotion was hurried."

"Well Tsunade, I was wondering, could you do me a favor and add these teams to the death hunt?" He asked, pushing a piece of paper to Tsunade.

"_Team Hyuga? Team Nara? TEAM ITACHI!?! Team Lee?_ Well, well, well Shiroi, it seems as if you would want a little gathering in the midst of my Death Hunt! These teams have Jounin teachers that all attended the same Chuunin exam. Why, may I ask, should you want this so badly as to come to me directly?" Tsunade said, her voice almost shouting. Kakashi stood up, and Shiroi knew that this would not end well. He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Tsunade took one last look at the death Hunt registration paper, after adding Shiroi's preferred teams. It looked like this:

1-Team Nobaku

2-Team Uchiha

3-Team Nara

4-Team Hyuga

5-Team Inuzaka

6-Team Lee

7-Team Aburame

8-Team Yamanaka

9-Team Kakashi Junior

10-Team Itachi

Tsunade looked at it thoughtfully. Yes, it was extremely dangerous but it would be forever rewarding. She smilied as she slipped the paper in her drawer, after writing 'FRIDAY' on it.

Tsunade knew it was Dangerous, having team Itachi and Team Junior in the same death hunt, but it was no use, her mind was made up. Finally, a chance to get rid of Itachi and his band of war mongers. Tsunade gazed into the distance, remembering the exact day and time Itachi returned to the Hidden Leaf. She remembered it because it was the week after Naruto had been promoted to Hokage.

FLASH BACK!

_Uchiha Itachi walk towards his old house, uninvited and unwelcome. He walked up to his brother's house, knocking on the door. _

"_What do you need Misa- ITACHI? What in- Sasuke! I think you should come here" Stuttered a anxious Sakura. She remembered that Sasuke arrived back in Konoha in this exact fashion. Sasuke saw Itachia and growled with anger. He launched a fist, hitting Itachi with all his force. _

"_Give me a reason! Give me a reason and I swear I'll do it!" rasped Sasuke. Sakura understood and stood behind Sasuke. _

"_Dear brother, don't you have a reason?" muttered Itachi. Sasuke screamed, trying to start his Lion combo. He slipped down, sliding till he was under Itachi and kicked up with all his might. Itachi calmly flicked Sasuke, like a child would to a bug. Sasuke roared, planting his hands behind him and flipping over, causing Itachi to bounce back. _

"_Dear brother! Stop this foolishness!" Sasuke screamed hysterically. _

"_You kill our clan. You kill **my** mother and **my** father and you expect me to stop? STOP?!? I will go at you till I collapse!" he growled, battering Itachi with punches and kicks all over his body. _

"_ENOUGH!" _

_Itachi and Sasuke turned to see Naruto, the sixth Hokage, in all his glory. His hair was long bright gold and he was shining. Sasuke growled._

"_Naruto, I swear if you stop me I will kill you too!" Sasuke shrieked as he charged a Chidori. Itachi smiled at Naruto and Naruto seemed to acknowledge him. As Sasuke collided with him, Itachi simply put out a hand, causing Sasuke to stop as Itachi held Sasuke by the arm. Sasuke remembered the day long ago when the same thing happened. Words spilt out of his mouth on their own accord._

"_Is the gap between us still so great? Have I done nothing?" He cried out, tears of distress on his cheeks._

"_No Sasuke. Your anger, your rage, the very thing that fuels you to kill me is the thing of your undoing. I have come in a time of peace. I have, in my possession, our brother Sasuke. Yes, we have a brother. Reko, come here._

_A boy, no a man of same age as Sasuke came into view. He looked like itachi, spoke like him and even used Mangekyou Sharingan like him. Enter, Reko._

"_Sasuke, meet Reko, your brother. I am leaving Reko here under the wing of Uzumaki Naruto. I would say that I would kill the person that hurts him, but he can take care of himself. Infact, he is stronger than me. Now Naruto, remember the deal, no ANBU or anyone else for an hour."_

_With that, he left, leaving his Brother behind._

END FLASHBACK!


End file.
